Rückkehr nach Bakura
by Denebola Topas
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt 10 Monate nach "Der Pakt von Bakura" von Kathy Tyers. Die Ssi-Ruuk kehren zurück in einem verzweifelten letzten Versuch die Menschheit zu unterwerfen, doch diesmal werden sie von unerwarteter Seite kräftigst unterstützt...
1. Es beginnt

„Rückkehr nach Bakura"  
by  
Denebola Topas

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon ist meins (ach menno), ausser diese Geschichte, also stiehlt nicht

* * *

1. Kapitel

Tief im Wald auf dem Planeten Endor befand sich, von meterhohen Bäumen umzäunt, das vorübergehende Hauptquartier der Allianz. Man hatte die Einrichtungen des Imperiums übernommen und ausgebaut. Das Zentralgebäude hatte die Form eines Ringes. In seinem Zentrum befand sich ein weiter Park mit Grünflächen, Bänken und einen Brunnen in der Mitte. Dieser Park sollte als Erholungsort für das Basispersonal dienen und im Falle eines Notfalls wären die Ruhesuchenden nahe ihren Stationen und schnell wieder einsatzbereit.

---

Luke Skywalker zog es allerdings vor, seine seltenen freien Tage weder in seinem Quartier, noch in dem Park zu verbringen, sondern beim Stamm der pelzigen kleinen Ewoks, welche ihn, Leia, Han und die beiden Droiden bei sich aufgenommen hatten.

Er überquerte gerade eine der Hängebrücken, welche die einzelnen Baumhäuser miteinander verbanden.

´Leia, rede weiter. Komm schon konzentriere dich´,drängte Luke.

´Ja, was soll ich denn sagen?´, erwiderte sie.

´Das ist doch vollkommen unwichtig. Erzähl mir irgendwas und denk dran, nicht stehen bleiben. Du musst dich auf die Macht und deine Umgebung gleichzeitig konzentrieren können.´

´Nun...´

---

Währenddessen drehte sich auf der Brücke des Schlachtkreuzers ´Tpkksihh´ ein junger Leutnant zu Admiral Ivpikkis um.

„Bereit zum Durchbruch der Lichtmauer, Sir."

„An alle Streitkräfte, hier spricht Admiral Ivpikkis. Bereit machen zum Sprung in 4,3,2,1 jetzt!"befahl er durch die Schiff-zu-Schiff-Komverbindung und vier schwere Kreuzer, drei mittelschwere Korvetten und drei leichte sprangen in den Hyperraum mit dem Ziel: Endor

---

Das Kom knarrte: „Leia? Luke? Hier ist jemand, der euch gerne grüßen mag, Kinder", sagte Hans Stimme.

Leia hörte ein leises statisches Prasseln, dann: „Halloooo? He, ich bin wieder da, freut ihr euch denn nicht?"

„Lando!"

„He, Lando, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören", grüßte auch Luke Lando:

„Lando, was gibts", fragte Leia.

„Langsam Leute, auch ich habe eure Stimmen vermisst und eh, ja, es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und bevor ihr fragt, ich bin auf Geschäftsreise."

Leia lachte : „Geschäftsreise? Auf Endor, komm schon Lando, was hast du vor?"

Luke gesellte sich zu ihr und klopfte ihr lobend sanft auf die Schulter und grinste. Leia grinste zurück und kniff ihm spielerisch in die Seite. Er wich ihr aus und prallte mit dem Rücken an das Geländer.

„He", sagte er.

Leia lachte wieder, Luke, ihr Bruder war bei ihr, Han und Chewie und, musste sie zugeben, auch die Droiden waren kaum 10 km entfernt auf der Endor-Basis und nun sprach sie mit Lando, dem liebevollen Schuft. Ihre Stimmung war trotz des anstrengenden Jeditrainings fantastisch und weit und breit konnte sie weder einen Jabba, noch einen Imperator Palpatine oder gar einen Darth Vader entdecken, der hinter ihnen her wäre. Sie war glücklich.

„Emm, was ist denn da los?"erkundigte sich Lando.

Leia versuchte sich zu fassen: „Oh, ... nichts", sagte sie kichernd.

Schließlich musste auch Luke kichern, nahm sie in die Arme und beide schütteten sich aus von Gelächter.

„Nun, Freude mit Verspätung, aber immerhin."Kommentierte Lando.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr Lando so sehr vermisst habt", sagte Han, der offenbar mitgehört hatte.

„Tut uns leid", sagte Luke, als er und Leia sich wieder gefangen hatten.

„Wir sind einfach nur froh noch am Leben zu sein, Han, du weißt ja, die letzte Zeit war sehr turbulent gewesen", sagte Leia.

„Recht hast du Leia. Nun Lando, wann bist du da?"fragte Han.

„In ungefähr einer Stunde. Oh, Han sagte ihr beiden wärt in der Wildnis, ich würde mich aber dennoch freuen, wenn ihr mich zusammen abholen würdet. Also bis später. Und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

„Komm mal sehen, was er für Neuigkeiten hat", sagte Luke.

---

„Ankunft in 10 Minuten, Sir." meldete der junge Leutnant.

„Alle bereit machen"

Diesmal würde er diesen machtstarken jungen Menschen nicht wieder entkommen lassen. Nein, er würde sich nicht wieder von seinem Flaggschiff vertreiben lassen und hilflos zu sehen müssen, wie sein eigenes Flaggschiff die Niederlage der Ssi-ruuvi-Schiffe verursacht. Und wenn er erst diesen einen Menschen gefangen hat, würde er nach Bakura fliegen und seine Schande wiedergut machen, dies war die letzte Versuch, den der Imperator billigte, seine letzte Chance und er würde sie nutzen.

---

Lando hatte gerade begonnen den neuesten Schmugglertratsch zu erzählen, als der Alarm losging.

„ Die Basis wird angegriffen", schrie Luke und sprang auf.

To be continued

* * *

Bitte reviewt, da das mein erster fic ist, brauch ich feedback, ob es mit der Geschichte so weiter gehen soll...  
Angefangen hab ich ihn vor einigen Jahren, also könnte sich der Erzählstil zwischendrin ändern. Könnt ihr erkennen wann? g  
Weiß jemand wie Landos Schiff, die „Glücksdame"auf englisch heißt?? Hilfeeeeee keinen Plan, wo das stehen könnte...

Denebola Topas


	2. Suche erfolgreich

„Rückkehr nach Bakura"

by

Denebola Topas

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon ist meins (ach menno), ausser diese Geschichte, also stiehlt nicht.

* * *

„_Die Basis wird angegriffen", schrie Luke und sprang auf._

„In die Gefechtsstation, schnell, wir müssen erfahren, was los ist", sagte Han hastig und alle eilten hinüber.

Auf den Korridoren wimmelte es von Piloten, Kanonieren und anderen Offizieren. Die meisten eilten in die große Halle, die Gefechtsstation. Bald musste es eine Situationsbesprechung geben.

„Wir befinden uns in einer gefährlichen Situation. Vor ein Paar Minuten sprangen Kampfschiffe der Ssi-ruuk aus dem Hyperraum. Sie befinden sich momentan zwischen den äusseren Systemen und steuern uns an. Sie scheinen zu wissen, dass wir hier sind. Admiral Ackbar war eine Zählung möglich?"wandte sich Mon Mothma an den Mon Calamari.

„Sie befinden sich knapp in Reichweite unserer Sensoren. Wie es aussieht, sind es vier Kreuzer, drei Korvetten und drei leichte Kampfschiffe. Sie haben ihre Jäger noch nicht ausgeschleust. Mit momentaner Geschwindigkeit werden sie in ca. 5 min im Orbit sein", informierte Ackbar.

„Sie scheinen auf einen Kampf aus zu sein. Wegen den Scharmützeln mit den imperialen Resttruppen im Labador- und Terko-Sektor haben wir im Augenblick zwei einstzbereite Kreuzer im Orbit, die „Tarantel" und die „Defence", wobei die „Defence"schätzungsweise 70 ihrer Feuerkraft einsetzen kann. Darüber hinaus noch drei Korvetten und vier Patrouillenboote. Wir sind ihnen diesbezüglich an Feuerkraft unterlegen und da wir die Zahl ihrer Jäger nicht kenne, werden Sie vorsichtig sein müssen."Wies Mon Mothma sie an.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln, Rot-, Blau-, Gold-, Sonderstaffel viel Erfolg. Machen Sie sich unverzüglich startbereit", befahl Admiral Ackbar.

Als alle in den Hangar zu ihren Schiffen eilten, hielt Leia Han und Luke zurück. Sie wusste, die Zeit drängte, aber da gab es etwas, dass sie sagen musste.

„Sei vorsichtig Luke", sagte sie zu ihrem Bruder.

Luke küsste sie auf die Wange: „Das werde ich", sagte er und rannte zu seinem X-Flügler.

„Han, du und Chewie werdet einen Kanonier brauchen, nimm mich auf den Falken mit", wandte sie sich darauf an Han.

Han gefiel es nicht sonderlich, aber andereirseits würde er so ein Auge auf sie werfen können, er nickte.

„Und einen zweiten", sagte Landos Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Gut, kommt."

Sie rannten zum Falken. Chewie war bereits mit den Abflugvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Han schnallte sich an, während Leia und Lando zu ihren Geschütztürmen gingen und die Systeme auf Bereitschaft einstellten. („Schon wieder eine Schlacht, wieder gegen die unheimlichen Ssi-ruuk"), dachte Han und ihm schauderte bei der Erinnerung, wie stark die Schilde ihrer Drohnen-Jäger waren. Es würde ein langer Kampf werden.

---

R2 wurde gerade mit einer Winde in seinen Droidensockel gehievt. Luke checkte seine Systeme rasch durch.

„Sonder-Führer an Staffel: Melden, wenn bereit", sagte er in sein Kom.

Alle Piloten checkten nacheinander rasch ein.

„Sonder-Führer an Basis: Sondrstaffel einsatzbereit, erwarten Starterlaubnis.

„Starterlaubnis erteilt, Commander Skywalker", erwiderte General Madine.

„Verstanden, Basis. Ihr habts gehört Jungs, Standardformation."

---

Kaum hatten sie den Orbit Endors erreicht, als die Ssi-ruuk die erste Welle ihrer Jäger ausschleusten. Sie raste ihnen entgegen.

„Diie gehören uns, Sonderstaffel. Angriffsformation annehmen und auf Angriffsgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen", befahl Luke.

„Sonder 1 an Sonder-Führer: Verstanden Luke", Wdges Stimme klang belustigt, anscheinend empfand auch er dieses kribbelnde Gefühl der Erwartung. Die zweite und dritte Welle von Ssi-ruuvi Drohnen waren gestartet, es wurde ernst.

---

Da, dort war dieser Name. Ja, die Ssi-ruuk hörten die Menschen ab. Menschen, die sie als Kinder gefangen genommen hatten, hatten ein Übersetzungsprogramm der menschlichen Sprache in Ssi-ruuvi geschrieben, welches nun mit den Daten aus dem Dechiffriergerät versorgt wurde. Der Führer dieser kleinen Kampfschiffe der Menschen, die mit den schrägen Flügeln, das war der Mensch, den er suchte. Admiral Ivpikkis gab entsprechende Befehle.

_To be continued  
_

* * *

The Good Twin: Danke, danke, danke, hoffe, dass die Geschichte sich weiterhin interessant für dich entwickelt. Wegen Ivpikkis, ja er müsste in "Der Pakt von Bakura" vorkommen, sobald ich dazukomme das Buch nochmals zu lesen, gebe ich nochmals bescheid...  
  
Falls jemand meint, da gibt es etwas, was unbedingt noch in die Geschichte muss in späteren Kapiteln, höre gerne zu...  
Und bitte seht darüberhinaus, falls mal Übertreibungen kommen, kanns nicht ändern...  
Please R&R  
  
Denebola Topas  



	3. Eine kleine Falle

„Rückkehr nach Bakura"   
by   
Denebola Topas 

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon ist meins (ach menno), ausser diese Geschichte, also stiehlt nicht.

* * *

„_**Admiral Ivpikkis gab entsprechende Befehle.**"_

„Han, dir kleben drei am Heck."Luke wechselte den Kanal „Sonder 1, hier Sonder-Führer, folge mir, der Falken braucht Hilfe", befahl Luke.

Wedge flog auf seine Seite und beide sprengten sie hinter dem Falken her.

„Habe den einen unter Beschuß, Luke", informierte Leia.

Luke konzentrierte sich auf den Jäger vor sich, schoß einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Der Jäger scherte nach links aus, Luke folgte ihm, bekam ihn erneut in die Zielerfassung, schoß und der Jäger explodierte endlich.

„Luke, pass auf sie kommen auf dich zu", warnte Wedge.

„Was?" fragte Luke verwirrt.

R2 trillerte schrill und zeigte ihm die Hecksensoranzeige. Alle Ssi-ruuvi-Jäger lösten sich von den Nahkämpfen und flogen auf ihn zu, ungeachtet, ob sie von menschlichen Jägern verfolgt und beschossen wurden. Eine ganze Anzahl wurde dabei vernichtet, aber ea flogen immer noch viele auf ihn zu, zu viele um genau zu sein, um sich mit ihnen einzulassen. Luke fluchte. Das sah verdammt nach einer Falle aus. Bei der Jagd auf diesen einen Jäger hatte er sich zu weit vor gewagt. Vor ihm, auf einige Kilometer Entfernung, schwebten die eiförmigen Ssi-ruuvi Kreuzer, hinter ihm rasten die Ssi-ruuvi Jäger heran und jedes menschliche Schiff war hinter ihnen. Er sass in der Falle. Die Ssi-ruuvi Jäger bildeten eine Hohlkugel, um ihn so richtig in die Zange zu nehmen. Luke versuchte ihnen zu entschlüpfen, aber es waren zu viele, er konnte ihnen nur nach vorn ausweichen und dort waren ihre Kreuzer.

„Sie versuchen dich zu den Kreuzern zu bugsieren", keuchte Leia entsetzt auf. Han und Chewie rasten so schnell der Falken konnte hinter den Drohnenschiffe hinterher und Leia und Lando schossen und schossen und schossen. Aber Leia erkannte, dass Luke umzingelt war und sie waren zu weit entfernt, um ihm ummittelbar helfen zu können. Sie würden zu spät kommen. Leia packte nackte, panische Angst. Sie würde ihren Bruder verlieren. Nein, das darf nicht sein, dachte sie verzweifelt, nein, nein, nein. Lukes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Haben mich mit dem Tracktorstrahl erfasst", sagte er hastig. „Luke", schrie Leia in ihr Kom, „Luke!!". Doch ehe er antworten konnte, sah sie wie die gesamte Flotte der Ssi-ruuk in den Hyperraum sprang. „Nein", flüsterte sie. So sehr sie auch nach ihm durch die Macht suchte, sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Fort, die Ssi-ruuk haben ihn mir wieder genommen, dachte sie dumpf. „Du Lügner", flüsterte sie noch leiser und merkte nicht, dass sie immer noch auf Sendung war. Wedge sagte etwas zu ihr, aber sie hörte nicht hin. Stattdessen löste sie die Sicherheitsgurte, stieg die Leiter herauf und eilte ins Cockpit. Chewie sass auf dem Kopilotensitz und fluchte, wahrscheinlich auf wookiesch. Han achtete weder auf ihn, noch auf die Steuerung. Er sprang auf und drehte sich zu Leia um, als er das Schott hörte. Sie rannte in seine Arme, presste ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Han streichelte tröstend ihren Rücken. „Wir werden ihn finden", versprach er, „wir holen ihn zurück, Leia."

_To be continued_

_

* * *

_Das Tempo ist etwas sehr schnell, aber mir gefällt Action, falls es zu schnell ist, sagt bitte bescheid...

Bitte bitte, review? Ja?

Bis bald dann, Denebola Topas


End file.
